vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silpennon
Summary Silpennon was once the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Diaz but had to run from his uncle who usurped and killed his father, the King. As he was fighting an opposition, he and his Knight Leseti are saved by Artpe and Maetel. In his way of wanting to join the Hero's Party, he is forced by Artpe to increase his level by clearing the entire Continent of Dungeons. Later, he with Artpe makes a plan of confusing the potential betrayers of Humanity by creating a Fake Hero's Pary with him as the leader. In his journey his party gets Leseti - his childhood friend and Knight, Deyus - once an enemy now a comrade in arms as a Mage, Aria - the second Holy Priestess and Myecenae the Dungeon Merchant as the Archer. In the end, he becomes a hero of Humanity and retakes his Kingdom creating a prosperous nation and being acclaimed as a good king. He is remembered as The Thief who becomes a King. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher Name: Silpennon Le Diaz, Crown Prince, King of Diaz Origin: I Reincarnated For Nothing Gender: Male Age: 36 (56 mentality) Classification: Human, Thief Powers and Abilities: Level 380, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Via Observation; Can sense life and Mana within a limited region), Regeneration (Low - has increased regeneration via Mana), Magic, Energy Manipulation (Via Mana), Dual Wielding Dagger Expert (Has reached the peak of Humanity; his talent its enough that his expertise with daggers grows at every moment in battle; After awakening his previous life memories, his skills become better at a fundamental level), Stealth Mastery (Via Silent Steps), Accelerated Development (As he is a member of the Hero's Party, he shares Maetel development and Acceleration constitution), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Mana and Magical Energy), Self-Sustenance (Type 3, at his level, he doesn't need to sleep), Telepathy (Talking), Reactive Evolution (As a member of the Hero's Party, he acquired Maetel aptitude and talent of awakening skills and adapting to external or internal agents), Dimensional Storage (Via Dimensional Pouch), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the effects of his skills, items, and magic spells by infusing Mana within them), Power Nullification (Via Observer's Eye), Teleportation (Via Blink Boots), Supernatural Luck (Via Lucky Strike), Duplication (Via Clone skill), Lightning Manipulation (Via Dagger which has a high chance to summon a thunderbolt), Soul Manipulation (Via Dagger of Destruction), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation (Every level increase the power of one's soul, a difference of one level can be fatal), Curse Manipulation (Via Leveling System as at his level, Curses don't work), Cold Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Heat Manipulation (Via Leveling System and his level), Rage Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via Leveling System, at his level such things won't affect him), Mind Manipulation (Can resist to Regina (I Reincarnated for Nothing)'s mind manipulation that could affect several thousands of humans), Poison Manipulation (Resisted to Demon's King Aura which was poisonous) Attack Potency: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters such as the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Speed: FTL (As he can reacted and fight with the Light Spirit King, a being who it's light itself) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25, likely higher Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters such as the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Durability: At least City level, likely higher (Can't defeat monsters such as the Kraken before reaching level 200 while in this key he's level 380) Stamina: Extremely high (As he reached the peak of Humanity and it's the tank of the party) Range: Extended with a weapon, meters with Dagger of Thunder Standard Equipment: Dagger of Thunder (Artifact which is imbued with the property of thunder), Observer's Eye (An artifact that can cancel any spell up to level 250), Blink Boots (It let the user teleport), Dagger of Destruction (Each stab from the dagger cuts away at the opponent's soul. If the opponent dies to the dagger, the soul has to follow the orders of the dagger's owner. However, if the owner of the dagger dies in a battle, the owner's soul will be imprisoned within it) Intelligence: Very high. It's ruthless and vicious with his fights and decisions. It's the single human that has been stated to be near Artpe in intelligence. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mana Manifestation:' Its the most basic mana technique. It let the user manipulate mana for a limited variety of effects like engraving letters into wood using hot mana. *'Mana Manipulation:' It's the advanced mana technique that let a character to manipulate Mana for different effects and spells. *'Lucky Strike:' A unique skill to the Thief Class that increases the luck of the next hit. *'Clone skill' The highest-ranked Unique skill of a Thief. It allows the user to attack and defend at the same time by using clones. *'Plunder:' After awakening his previous life memories, both selves fused changing him at a fundamental level, thus his battle experience and skill become qualitatively greater. At the same time, a new possibility appeared an Innate Ability that can Steal anything from a target and if it's an ability, power or skill it will be temporary. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I Reincarnated For Nothing Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7